


When Everything Comes Crashing Down

by District_9



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/District_9/pseuds/District_9
Summary: Sometimes the unexpected is the unhoped. Sometimes the unexpected changes everything.When recent events shock everyone involved, only time will tell what the outcome will be. Only time will tell if they're able to save him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ha_Young](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_Young/gifts).



Changbin didn't know where he was, and honestly he couldn't care less. All he knew that it was peaceful and he preferred to stay wherever he was, forever.

He felt like he was floating in the air while the clouds caressed him with their gentle hands.

The light that still managed to reach him through his closed eyes was a soothing yellow and helped ease the tension that had previously filled his body.

He took a deep breath and let out a sigh of enjoyment. The air was pure. Unlike in the city of Seoul where it was polluted, the air there was fresh, no traces of human society tainting it.

He hummed in appreciation, this place was exactly what he needed.

Yet, something felt off, it was then that he realised that no sound he made could be heard.

He knew that this should be the part where he should start panicking, but, he couldn't bring himself to panic. For the first time in a while he had found peace and quiet, and honestly, he didn't care enough to ruin the nice feeling.

He lightly moved his arms to try and see wether he could orientate himself. His arms were met with light resistence, like he was floating into water and lightly just moving his limbs.

He felt warm and comfortable, he felt so, so comfortable. A nap did sound nice.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up it felt like time had no influence there, the same soothing light filled his body with warmth. The aura around him as comforting as before.

He didn't remember what had happened before he ended wherever he was. He only remembered this place and that was fine by him.

This place. Changbin realised he couldn't keep using words like these, he had to give it an official name. He lightly moved his limbs and softly smiled, the soothing feeling of warm water surrrounding him came back. Haetal. That was what he was going to call it. This place was a true Utopia so what better name to give it than a reference to the blissful nirvana?

When he moved his limbs it was as if he kept floating in the same place yet also went crossing great distances.

Changbin took a deep breath, the air was still as fresh and nice as before, he smiled and slowly took another deep breath.

He stayed there floating and enjoying the peace until suddenly he noticed something.

The air ... it was getting duskier. Carefully he took another deep breath before realising that what he was smelling was the air he was used to. Not this relaxing air, but the air of the city. The kind he had grown up with when he was still a young child. He coughed while raising his hand to cover his nose and block out the wretched stench.

But the warm feeling in which he had been floating was gone, now he was surrounded by icy cold and he involuntarily shivered.

Everything had drastically changed. The air, the aura surrounding him, even the soothing light had disappeared and made room for pitch black darkness.

While he himself did not mind darkness, this one felt unnatural and he hated it.

Yet none of that prepared him for the burning hands that came out of the nothingness and dragged him down.


End file.
